


The warrior Woman

by Coldriver2moon



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Me encontraba viendo los restos calcinados de un vampiro que maté, si hace unos años me hubieran dicho que haría esto les diría que fueran al manicomio, no soy Buffy. Pero no aquí estoy matando uno tras otros estos seres duros y hemosos como el diamante y topándome con cierta familia de vegetarianos colmillitos.
Relationships: Archie Cullen/Jessamine Hale, Carine Cullen/Earnest Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edythe Cullen & Beau Swan, Eleanor Cullen/Royal Hale
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Hola voy a hacer una historia de twilight pero con cambios será muy parecida a la saga original solo que con el cambio de género de la familia Cullen excepto que estarán Edward y Bella en esta historia junto a Reneesme. Y un personaje original espero que les guste.**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año que estaría matando a vampiros en plan Buffy me abría reído, bueno no tengo mucho sentido del humor en su lugar habría mandado al cuerno a esa persona y le diría que se fuera a un manicomio.

Pero no aquí estoy viendo los restos calcinados de un vampiro al que acabo de matar.

Me llamo Darcy Blake y soy marine desde que tenía diecisiete años, lo normal es que las chicas de mi edad salgan de fiesta y esas cosas pero yo nunca me sentí bien haciendo lo mismo que los demás supongo que fue por mi abuelo. Un veterano de la segunda guerra Mundial venia de una larga tradición militar y estaba decidido a perpetuar ese legado entrenándome sobre todo cuando presenció cierto **incidente** en el que estuve involucrada.

Flashback

_Me encontraba en el recreo esperando a mi amiga Jennifer para ir las dos a casa, ella solía ser molestada por los matones y populares del instituto._

_Yo no los aguantaba la jefa de las animadoras Annie era engreída y desagradable con todos sobre todos con los que se metían ella y su grupo junto a su novio el capitán del equipo Erik pero me aguantaba._

_Siempre se metían con nosotros yo por ser una marimacho de pelo castaño corto y nunca llevaba faldas o vestidos, además practicaba king boxing y acampada o hacia supervivencia en la montaña._

_Además sobre todo solían meterse conmigo por una cicatriz que tenía en el rostro, me salia del nacimiento del pelo y pasaba por mi ojo derecho hasta la mejilla por suerte mi ojo no se vio afectado, pero los del instituto me trataban como a una paria._

_A mí me daba igual tenía a unos pocos amigos que también eran parías y no les importaba mi aspecto ya que ellos también era juzgados por ello, debido a gordura, acné, aparato dental o gafas._

_Jennifer tenía gafas y acné pero somos muy amigas, a pesar de todo le gustaba un chico del equipo de fútbol, yo le decía que no era buena idea que no se fiara pero ella estaba tan ciega de amor que no me escuchaba._

_Estaba preocupada por ella no quería que le pasara nada malo._

_Hasta que pasó._

_Viendo que ella no venía fui a buscarla y cuando la encontré me quede de horrorizada._

_Resulta que Will, el chico que le gusta, la convenció para ir a un picnic con el después de las clases y ella aceptó encantada, lo que no sabía es que fue una trampa tendida por Will y su grupo de amigos entre ellos Annie, quien lo planeó, y Erik._

_El grupo la había atado a un poste y le estaban tirando tocino y carne que cocinaban de una parrilla de barbacoa, le habían pintado en la barriga FEA y además amordazado._

_Jennifer lloraba destrozada su llanto era amortiguado por la tela que tenía en la boca y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

_Fue entonces que vi_ _**rojo** _ _._

_Antes de que me diera cuenta tenía los nudillos llenos de sangre no por la mía sino de los que golpeaba sin piedad. Las risas que sonaban antes fueron cortadas abruptamente siendo sustituidas por gritos._

_Más tarde me contaron lo que paso, me abalancé sobre Erik y le di varios golpes en su cara hasta el punto de que se le salió un diente y la ceja rota. Otro de ellos fue a por mí pero era campeona de king boxing y a uno le rompí la pierna y a otro el brazo se lo torcí por detrás._

_La que quedó era Annie que temblaba como una hoja y lloraba como una niña._

_Ahora ya no era tan arrogante ¿eh? La golpee rompiéndole la nariz ella chilló pero no hice caso._

_La agarré por el pelo y la llevé hacía la barbacoa que aún estaba encendida empujé su cara contra el metal aún ardiente. Ella siempre se metía con las personas que no eran agradables a la vista pues ahora le daría de su propia medicina se volvería una tanto fuera como lo es por dentro._

_—¡DARCY!—_

_Me volví hacia mi abuelo, mi madre y el profesor, todos estaban espantados y en shock. Un grupo de adolescentes en el suelo con lesiones diversas y yo a punto de marcarle la cara a una chica._

_Cuando recobre el sentido común me di cuenta de lo que hice, rápidamente solté a Jennifer pero no pude mirarla a los ojos a ninguno, me fui a mi casa corriendo con una horrible opresión en el pecho aunque se lo merecían no debía actuar así._

_Esa misma tarde mi madre y mi abuelo hablaron conmigo me dijeron que me había expulsado del instituto, no importaba sabía que eso ocurriría además quedaban unas semanas para la graduación pero para mi sorpresa no me denunciaron ya que ellos con lo que le hicieron a Darcy no podían arriesgarse._

_—Lo siento—_

_Su abuelo la miró con seriedad el siempre supo que su nieta desde el nacimiento tenían en sus venas fuego y la furia y coraje de un verdadero soldado por eso desde pequeña la entrenó no solo porque a ella le gustaba sino porque veía potencial en ella y con lo que había visto hoy tomó una decisión._

_Así fue como me uní a los marines._

Fin del flashback

Jennifer no volví a saber de ella estaba tan avergonzada de lo que hice que no me atreví a verla y por un tiempo tampoco a mi familia pero después de varios años en el ejército y misiones pude controlar mi temperamento y ahora soy una de las mejores de la historia.

Pero la verdad aún me cuesta entender como terminé enredada en todo este absurdo lío sobrenatural, y más cuando me tope con cierta familia de colmillitos vegetarianos y mi vida se terminó enredando con la de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Una historia realmente bonita ¿a qué sí?

Joder que no y mejora más incluso, emocionante ¿no? (nótese mi sarcasmo)

Pero en fin después de alcanzar el grado de teniente y licenciarme con honores regrese al mundo civil intentando integrarme. No me quedaba nadie, mi abuelo murió hace tres años de un infarto y mi madre acababa de morir de cáncer.

Me retiré con antelación del ejército para poder cuidarla, tuve múltiple trabajos para pagar las facturas del hospital pero era tarde. Estaba demasiado extendido y al final terminó falleciendo.

Aunque ella estaba feliz pues al final de sus días estuve con ella y me dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de mí.

¿Cómo podía estar orgullosa de mí? ¿de un monstruo? ¿una asesina?

Muchos de mi unidad me apodaban la carnicera pues era brutal en el campo de batalla me consideraban una mezcla de Rambo y Freddy krueger y tenían razón. Había salvado muchas vidas pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme así conmigo misma.

Ahora estaba en el gran cañón esparciendo las cenizas de mi madre mientras lloraba, era su último deseo. El lugar donde fuimos de vacaciones y los pasamos tan bien y quise cumplirlo.

Días después aquí estaba a mis veintidós años en un bar de Texas bebiendo mientras intentaba a golpe de botella olvidar las pesadillas de compañeros y amigos muriendo en la guerra o mutilados y la muerte de mi madre y mi abuelo.

Varios vaqueros del antro intentaban acercarse a mí a coquetear pero pronto los dispersaba cuando les lanzaba una mirada nada agradable y veían mi horrible cicatriz.

Tomé un último trago pague y me largué de allí.

Caminaba tambaleándome un poco por las calles hasta que me metí en unos callejones oscuros, no me apetecía volver al hotel, cogería unos cartones y dormiría allí.

Pero en ese momento hoy unos ruidos procedentes de otro callejón cercano, seguramente serían vagabundos o drogadictos así que decidí no hacerles caso.

Pero pronto escuché un ruido parecido a un animal, no era un perro sino algo más.

 _¿Pero qué?_ Me acerqué con cautela hasta la fuente de ese ruido y lo que vi casi hizo que me frotara los ojos pensando que era mi bruma borracha.

Un hombre estaba sombre una mujer inclinado sobre su cuello tenía los dientes hundidos en el cuello de la pobre mujer inmóvil y hacía un ruido como si bebiera lo que me revolvió el estómago.

_¿Qué demonios es un loco? ¿o un asesino en serie?_

No me dio tiempo a seguir divagando por que de repente el hombre se volvió hacia mí a una velocidad anormalmente rápida que me sorprendió. Se levantó y me sonrió había algo en ese tipo que me levantó los pelos de la nuca, mi instinto me gritaba que corriese o luchase.

Pero fuera lo que fuera no era normal.

—Oh que suerte otro bocadillo se ha presentado aquí sin que tenga que buscarla—su tono de voz era inusualmente suave y musical como la seda pero a la vez algo ronco como el de un animal. No parecía llevar ninguna arma pero ese tipo ya era peligroso en sí mismo.

A una velocidad increíble estaba enfrente de mí y gracias a mis reflejos pude esquivar su agarre por los pelos puede que estuviese bebida pero una regla importante de supervivencia es siempre estar guardia y nunca beber demasiado, cosa que agradezco ahora.

La criatura frunció el ceño parece que lo había tomado por sorpresa, aprovechando esos valiosos segundos cogí mi collar que en realidad era un K25 Manila oculto en un collar lo agarré firmemente y le di en el cuello pero para mi sorpresa no le hizo nada era como dar contra la roca.

_¿Qué mierda...? ¿cómo es posible?_

Estaba segura de que le había dado en el cuello y no tenía ninguna protección allí, el hombre se puso a reír de forma hermosa pero a la vez escalofriante y me agarró del cuello levantándome unos centímetros del suelo. Tenia los ojos rojos como la sangre su pelo era negro revuelto y vestía de forma simple, no parecía tener más de veinte años y una dentadura brillante que mostraba su sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya parece que sabes pelear no todos los días me encuentro con un aperitivo que tiene agallas y logra evitarme te felicito, pero pequeña no tienes nada que hacer contra mí—

Agarró la muñeca con la que había sostenido el cuchillo y lo apretó hasta que hoy un crujido y un dolor lacerante se extendió por toda mi muñeca hasta el brazo. Quise gritar pero me contuve esta criatura seguro esperaba eso pues frunció el ceño.

—Una mujer dura por lo que veo pero esa resistencia es inútil seras una mejor bebida que mi anterior comida, es una pena que esa cicatriz estropee esa bonita cara—

Lo miré con furia no pensaba morir siendo comida de un idiota engreído, el hombre estaba tan concentrado en su perorata que discretamente cogí el cuchillo con la otra mano. El muy idiota no sabía que podía manejar el cuchillo con ambas manos. Aunque no era ambidiestra me pasé horas practicando sin parar hasta que lo manejé tan bien como con la derecha.

Sabía que herirlo con el cuchillo no funcionaría solo me quedaba otra opción, si no estaba muerta.

Le escupí en la cara mientras lanzaba el cuchillo a un sistema de cableado haciendo que los cables se cortaran y soltaran varias chispas, el monstruo se volvió el tiempo suficiente para que sacara de mis ropas otra cosa.

Si no puedes herir a alguien de la forma habitual usa otra que casi siempre es efectiva el fuego.

Saque un spray de defensa personal que había modificado para que no echara el líquido sino una potente llama que le lancé en la cara a ese idiota.

Para mi sorpresa funcionó fue como ver arder fuego en la yesca en hombre gritaba intentando quitárselo pero a la vez sus manos también se incendiaban el incendio se propagó muy rápido por todo su cuerpo convirtiéndose en el hombre llama en segundos, pues aproveché para seguir echándole fuego.

En tan solo un rato no quedaban más que cenizas, mientras yo me sostenía el brazo maltratado todavía asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¿Qué cojones...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy empieza a conocer un nuevo mundo sobrenatural, (en contra de su voluntad)

Mire las cenizas de lo que antes fue un vampiro, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí pero me parecieron siglos.  
  
El dolor en mi muñeca me hizo salir de mi aturdimiento y me fui de allí.  
  
  


************  
  
  


—Cielos Darcy ¿en qué nuevo lío te has metido?—dijo Liam mientras le curaba la muñeca.  
  
Liam había sido médico del ejército y lo había conocido allí ahora trabajaba en un hospital, Darcy había acudido allí sabiendo que la atendería sin preguntas ni aviso a las autoridades.  
  
—Mejor que no lo sepas—no la creería y cuanto menos supiera mejor.  
  
Hizo una mueca mientras terminaba de curarla.  
  
El hombre negó con la cabeza su muñeca, es como si hubiera estado atrapada en un tornillo de banco pero por los moretones que parecían sospechosamente huellas de dedos era como si alguien le aplastó la muñeca, pero eso era imposible.  
  
Nadie tenía tanta fuerza.  
  
—Tomate estos calmantes para el dolor y ven a verme dentro de una semana a ver como esta tu muñeca—  
  
Darcy asintió, cogió la bolsa con medicamentos y despidiéndose se fue a su casa.  
  
Todavía procesaba lo que había pasado ¿había sido un sueño o el alcohol le había afectado demasiado?  
  
Investigo en internet todas las leyendas posibles sobre los vampiros, muchos variaban pero la mayoría tenían cosas en común. Que se alimentaban de sangre, ojos rojos, evitaban la luz del sol y sentidos súper mejorados.  
  
No sabía si ese chupasangre tendría más compañeros esperaba que no.  
  
Mientras lejos de allí la policía recogía el cuerpo de la mujer y tomaba fotos de la escena del crimen sin darse cuenta de que un vampiro observaba todo con incredulidad mientras veía la zona donde fue quemado el vampiro.  
  
 _Maldito Andrew ¿quién te mató?_  
  
  


************  
  
  
  


Habían pasado algunos días y Darcy paseaba por la calle en medio de la multitud cuando sus pelos de la nuca se pusieron en punta, esa sensación la conocía la última vez fue cuando se topó con esa criatura.  
  
Sin decir nada se metió por una callejuela solitaria su brazo aún estaba en cabestrillo y llevaba su bolso en el otro.  
  
Alguien la agarró bruscamente y la lanzó por el aire, Darcy se sintió como un muñeco de felpa siendo vapuleado, aturdida vio a su atacante este era parecido al otro vampiro solo que tenía el pelo rubio.  
  
—¿Sabes? me ha costado encontrarte, todos los olores humanos se mezclaban en el lugar pero el tuyo era el más antiguo así que te lo preguntaré solo una vez ¿mataste a mi compañero?—  
  
Darcy no dijo nada se limitó a mirarlo, el vampiro rápidamente perdió la paciencia y la agarró del cuello estampandola contra la pared.  
  
—No sé como lo hiciste pero conseguiste matarlo, pero eso fue solo un golpe de suerte conmigo no lo tendrás—sonrió sádicamente mientras apretaba en brazo en cabestrillo y Darcy gritaba de dolor—Respóndeme de una vez y no morirás enseguida—  
  
Viendo que ella no hablaría decidió acabar con ella y fue a su cuello, pero para su sorpresa debajo del pañuelo se topó con algo duro, apartó la cabeza y vio una especie de cota de malla metálica y flexible medio rota por su mordisco pero que la había protegido lo suficiente.  
  
—¿No creería que no tomaría precauciones después de toparme con el idiota de tu amigo? ¿no?—  
  
El vampiro tomado por sorpresa no se dio cuenta de que Darcy había ocultado un pequeño pero potente soplete y le lanzó una ráfaga de fuego, encontrando así su final.  
  
Vampiros se estaba dando cuenta de que eran muy confiados y tontos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy es perseguida por vampiros

No sé como acabé así, oh espera fue porque me cargué a dos vampiros estúpidos que me querían como cena. Pero lo malo es que uno de ellos tenía un compañero y este en venganza convocó a otros para cazarme.

Por suerte le estaba cogiendo el truco a estas criaturas, en el ejército me enseñaron que para obtener la victoria no solo es no rendirse nunca sino también aprender cuanto sabes de tu adversario.

Los vampiros aunque tenían aspecto humano eran más como los animales, se dejaban llevar por sus instintos y tenían unos sentidos muy desarrollados y una fuerza y velocidad inhumanas, cualquiera se hubiera desalentado pero si se conoce sus puntos débiles y se sabe actuar de forma cauta se puede con ellos.

De hecho se me había ocurrido una idea para deshacerme de unos vampiros que me pisaban los talones, por suerte pude confundirlos ocultando no solo mis huellas, también mi olor. Utilicé grasa de vaca y barro y me unté entera. Esos vampiros usaban su olfato para localizarme así los confundiría, además me mezclé en un rebaño de vacas y también me unté en estiércol, es asqueroso pero para mí con lo que he vivido y lo que me han entrenado no es nada.

Gracias a eso pude confundirles, lo malo es que no sería así eternamente pero lo tenía todo preparado.

Llegue a una cabaña y lo preparé todo luego me fui de allí en un río para ocultar mis huellas y olor, solo podía rezar para que funcionara.

Mientras los dos vampiros llegaron a la cabaña, su líder les encargó eliminar a una humana ¿por qué tantas molestias por una simple humana? Pero ni Charles ni Ben lo cuestionaron y fueron a por ella pensando que sería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Resultó mucho más difícil de lo que pensó, esa maldita humana ocultaba su rastro muy bien y ambos tenían grandes dificultades para encontrarla, empezaba a entender porque les encargaron ocuparse de ella.

¿Cómo era posible que una sola humana les causara estas molestias? No lo entendía pero cuando llegaran se vengarían, llevaban días sin alimentarse y sus ojos estaban negros de la sed Charles pensaba dejarla seca.

Ben también estaba irritado pero a diferencia de su compañero que era más calmado Ben era más agresivo y tenía menos paciencia.

—¿Dónde estará? Que humillación que una humana nos ponga en esta situación, si la veo le arrancaré la yugular con los dientes—

Charles puso los ojos en blanco—Cálmate Ben si no te mantienes centrado no la encontraremos—

Ben bufó.

—Calmarme si no me he alimentado en días, en este páramo no hay casi ningún humano y eso no ayuda—

Charles suspiró exasperado, pero sabía que Ben tenía algo de razón.

—Encontremosla y acabemos cuanto antes—

  
Estuvieron horas hasta que encontraron un rastro, parecía que esa mujer se había descuidado, siguieron el rastro hasta una cabaña y allí oyeron unos latidos.

—Se ha escondido allí, menuda tonta no sabe que pronto será nuestro desayuno—Ben prácticamente rezumaba veneno por la boca mientras observaba la cabaña.

Pero Charles lo retuvo—No te precipites esta humana ha demostrado que no es como los demás—

Pero el otro vampiro lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿No me digas que te vas a poner cauteloso solo por una humana?—Ben se deshizo de su agarre y fue hacia la cabaña, Charles sin otra opción lo siguió.

Cuando entraron la sala estaba vacía pero estaba en olor de ella y sus latidos podían oírlos, provenían del suelo, Ben vio un picaporte y lo abrió rebelando unas escaleras. Con una sonrisa fue adentro seguido de Charles.

Abajo estaba oscuro pero no era nada para la vista de los dos vampiros, buscaron hasta que los latidos provenían de un armario.

—Se acabó el juego perra ahora te toca sufrir—Ben triunfante abrió la puerta.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos vampiros no había nadie solo un móvil.

—¿Qué...—

Charles cogió el móvil y para su sorpresa en aparato tenía una grabación de latidos de corazón, pero entonces vio otra cosa en el armario y un aparato conectado al móvil y entonces charles lo comprendió.

—Será...—

No pudo terminar la frase pues una explosión originada por una bomba destruyo todo a su paso en radio de varios metros acabando con los dos vampiros mientras una persona había observado todo desde una distancia prudencial.

Había colocado sensores de movimiento para cuando esos vampiros encontrasen su regalito en el armario se accionara en unos dos segundos.

Un punto para Darcy y cero para los chupasangres. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy decide hacerse con armas capaces de dañar a los vampiros recurriendo a su enemigo natural.

María no podía creer lo que oía según lo que le informaron los dos rastreadores Charles y Ben habían muerto, cuando no tuvieron noticias de ellos María mando a más de sus hombres solo para descubrir que habían muerto.  
  
A su lado había una vampira que sollozaba sin lágrimas, de pelo castaño y menuda era la compañera de Andrew el primero de ellos que fue según sus fuentes asesinado por una humana.  
  
María negaba con la cabeza incrédula pero después de las muertes de Andrew, Tom y ahora estas dos más le indicaba que sí, los humanos eran débiles pero si tenían conocimiento de ellos y sabían cómo matarlos entonces las probabilidades estaban a su favor.  
  
María entendía el punto de Aro de mantener el secreto hacia los humanos aunque muchos otros lo cuestionaran.  
  
Esa mujer fuera quien fuera sabe muy bien lo que hacía y se debía hacer con más cuidado y sobre todo que los Vulturis no se enteraran de que una humana sabía de su existencia y además de que había matado ella sola a cuatro vampiros no quería ni imaginar lo que ocurriría.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


Darcy agazapada entre las sombras de unos árboles observaba a la criatura en silencio, quien olfateaba el cebo que le había dejado en una trampa meticulosamente escondida.  
  
La criatura olfateó la carne y empezó a comer, en ese momento un hilo se cortó y del suelo surgieron unas jaulas que habían estado previamente escondidas atrapando a la criatura, furioso empezó a gruñir y a luchar contra los barrotes que empezaron a ceder debido a la gran fuerza.  
  
—Increíble ahora veo porque eres el enemigo natural de los vampiros—  
  
Después de matar a esos dos vampiros empezó a investigar sobre los hombres lobo si los vampiros existían ellos también, se puso a investigar ataques a animales o personas especialmente en luna llena buscó, hasta hallar uno aquí en un rincón perdido de un gran bosque.  
  
Decidió estudiarlo no fuera solo un pobre hombre maldito, pero descubrió que al igual que los vampiros su leyenda estaba muy distorsionada se dio cuenta con tristeza de que los hombres lobo estaban condenados incluso cuando no había luna llena y tomaban forma humana seguían con su comportamiento errático y animal.  
  
De echo intentó atacarla cuando era de día en su forma humana, lo único que quedaba del lobo eran sus ojos amarillentos. Ese hombre ya estaba perdido para siempre su humanidad y racionalidad se perdieron.  
  
Darcy entonces decidió poner fin a la miseria de la criatura y también tener cuidado de que no la mordiera no sabía si esa parte era cierta pero no lo descubriría, si resultaba ser cierta y la mordía se dispararía en la cabeza, prefería morir a acabar así.  
  
Darcy no perdió en tiempo, activó las agujas de acero que eran retráctiles en la jaula hiriendo al lobo pero solo lograron enfurecerlo más.  
  
Darcy sabía que tarde o temprano se liberaría así que recurrió a plan b corrió asegurándose de que pudiera seguir su rastro, a los cinco minutos se oyó un estruendo, el hombre lobo había escapado de la jaula.  
  
Darcy se paró justo en el borde de un barranco, esperando pacientemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Podía oír al monstruo aproximándose hacía.  
  
No te muevas hasta que estés segura de poder sortearlo en el último momento. Eran las palabras que su abuelo le decía si estaba arrinconada por un enemigo.  
  
El hombre lobo salió de los árboles con los ojos encendidos y salivando se abalanzó sobre ella, solo para atrapar aire. Darcy lo esquivó en el último momento y vio como el licántropo se caía por el barranco.  
  
Se asomó con cuidado y lo vio abajo muerto.  
  
Después de conseguir su piel colmillos y garras, quemó su cuerpo haciéndole un funeral, mostrando sus respetos.  
  
Sabía que más de esos vampiros vendrían pero disfrazada con la piel del lobo los confundía además había fabricado un cuchillo con uno de los colmillos más grandes del hombre lobo y otras cosas.  
  
Podía ver que iban a por ella y esta vez en mayor número pero estaba harta de huir así que decidió llevar la guerra a su hogar.  
  
Capturó un vampiro desprevenido que según él era un neófito, ella lo torturó hasta que le contó todo lo que sabía los Vulturis sus debilidades y que algunos tenían habilidades, Darcy tendrían que tener especial cuidado si alguna vez se encontraba con uno.  
  
No quería decir más pero ella se hizo una herida y le mostró su sangre, utilizando su sed en su contra le contó todo lo demás.  
  
Le dijo sobre los Vulturis y por lo que descubrió tendría que tener sumo cuidado con ellos, ya sospechaba que debía haber una autoridad en ese mundo para mantenerse escondidos de mundo humano, y no le interesaba llamar su atención.  
  
Poco antes de matar al vampiro le gritó ¡ellos te matarán si no es María y su ejército serán los Vulturis!  
  
—Ya lo veremos—y lo quemó.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> María y su ejército avanzan imparables tras la humana, pero Darcy les tiene preparado algo.

El ejército avanzó por el desierto, María en persona los lideraba el rastro los guió a un edificio en mitad de la nada era de varios pisos la vampira no se confió podía ser una trampa.

—Quedaos aquí puede ser una trampa—

Desde las sobras Darcy observaba a los recién llegados frunció el ceño, su número por que vio era de cincuenta a sesenta, jamás había visto ha tantos chupasangres juntos y la líder se podía distinguir fácilmente parecía de etnia mexicana.

_Esta no es tonta._ Tendría que tener especial cuidado con ella.

María observaba el edificio estaba ha oscuras pero en el último se encendió una luz había oído un latido pero no se había atrevido a entrar decidió enviar a un grupo para comprobarlo.

Cinco vampiros entraron en el edificio subieron por las escaleras pero en el séptimo piso se toparon con un olor asqueroso casi podrido con una mezcla de lobo.

La fuente del olor no era otra que Darcy en persona que los esperaba con un lanzallamas.

—Bienvenidos—y les disparó una ráfaga de llamas.

Dos vampiros consiguieron evitar las llamas pero los demás enseguida perecieron, una de las criaturas fue para ella pero Darcy con una mirada peligrosa le empaló su cuchillo en justo debajo de la mandíbula mientras al otro le dispara con un arma.

El vampiro se rió las balas de los humanos les rebotaban en su piel lo que no esperaba era que se incendiara al instante.

Las balas de Darcy las fabricó con una sustancia altamente inflamable que se encontraban dentro de la bala y al chocar y romperse saldrían chispas que darían paso a una reacción en cadena.

En vampiro que había empalado no tardo en cortarle la cabeza prendió en llamas el cuerpo pero se quedó con la cabeza, con su cuchillo le extrajo varios dientes y se los quedó metiendolos en una bolsa, a continuación lanzó la cabeza afuera del edificio rompiendo la ventana y aterrizando a los pies del ejército.

María miraba la cabeza de uno de los vampiros que envió furiosa envió a todo su ejército sabiendo con seguridad que estaba allí y no podría escapar.

_Que equivocada estaba._

Los vampiros con violencia entraron en el edificio buscando a la humana, captando el olor de sangre frenéticos lo siguieron los vampiros se dispersaron notando el olor de la sangre en varias direcciones.

Mientras Darcy se encontraba fuera del edificio sin que ninguno de los vampiros lo supiera, se había ido hacía tiempo por una tobogán improvisado en el piso siete.

Los vampiros entraron en las habitaciones de donde provenía la fuente del olor a sangre, pero para su sorpresa la humana había dejado algo de sangre en cada una de las habitaciones y puesto el altavoz en cada piso con un sonido que los desconcertaba así Darcy pudo dejar el edificio tranquilamente.

Uno de los vampiros llegó al último piso y vio una vela que estaba justo encima de la alarma de incendios.

—¿Que?—

El humo de la vela hizo que la alarma se accionara y empezara a echar agua por todo el edificio pero no era agua por el olor era algo mucho más fuerte.

¡Gasolina!

Darcy miró el camión de gasolina a su lado, había conectado la cisterna al sistema de riego del edificio entre ellos el de anti incendios, sacó una cerilla la encendió y la arrojó a la tubería que provocó que enseguida se incendiaran.

Los vampiros no tuvieron tiempo de abandonar el edificio antes de que el edificio entero explotara con una enorme explosión.

María observaba con horror como la enorme estructura explotaba y se venía abajo envuelta en llamas. Sintió un dolor cuando su brazo estalló en llamas delante de ella estaba esa humana que había causado tantas molestias.

Cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

—Muy listo o de cobardes, te quedaste atrás mientras los tuyos entraban allí sabiendo que podría ser una trampa me di cuenta cuando te vi quedarte atrás—

Sacó un cuchillo con forma de colmillo y María supo que tenía los días contados.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las noticias de las andanzas de Darcy llegan a los oídos de los Cullen.

—Van a llegar en unos minutos—Archie tenía la mirada lejana con una de sus visiones, a su lado su esposa Jessamine le cogía la mano—Peter y Charlotte no tardarán en llegar—  
  
Royal frunció el ceño, no quería gente nueva pero era mejor que tener a esos dos molestos humanos retozando por allí.  
  
—¿Supongo que le habréis dicho a vuestras mascotas que hoy no pueden venir aquí?—  
  
Tanto Edythe como Edward lo miraron molestos, los gemelos sabían que al hombre no les gustaban sus compañeros pero era algo que tendría que aceptar eventualmente.  
  
—No son mascotas Royal y deberías recordarlo y están en la casa con su padre no vendrán hoy les hemos avisado—le dijo Edythe.  
  
—Deberías aceptarlos—  
  
Royal solo se fue molesto de allí mientras Eleanor les daba una mirada de disculpa y se iba tras su esposo para calmarlo.  
  
—Perdonadlo solo es que está molesto de las visitas y sabes como se siente con respecto a los humanos—dijo Jessamine sintiendo las emociones de Royal.  
  
Carine apareció seguida de Earnest.  
  
—Es la verdad pero tu hermano tendrá que aceptarlo, no puede seguir así peleado con todos—dijo la vampira mayor.  
  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Earnest fue a recibir a los recién llegados.  
  
—¡Peter, Charlotte! Me alegra veros—dijo Earnest con su cálida y paternal sonrisa.  
  
Los recién llegados asintieron al patriarca y entraron en la casa donde fueron saludados alegremente por la normalmente fría Jess.  
  
La pareja saludó a toda la familia incluido Royal que ya se había calmado y ahora estaba con ellos charlando y poniéndose al día.  
  
—Y por cierto Jess no adivinarás lo que le ocurrió a María y su ejército—dijo Peter en un tono más serio—Están muertos ella y todos—  
  
Jessamine lo miraba incrédula al igual que los demás, el aquelarre en el pasado había conocido a Maria. Cuando Jessamine junto a Peter y Charlotte escaparon de María y su ejército para poder vivir en paz, pero Maria no tenía intenciones hostiles por ella a pesar de todo y la visitaba a ella y su familia de vez en cuando.  
  
Edward y su gemela Edythe estaban sorprendidos María era de mente aguda, prudente e inteligente con un gran ejército que la respaldaba.  
  
—¿Quiénes lo hicieron? ¿algún aquelarre enemigo?—  
  
Charlotte negó con la cabeza.  
—Más bien quien y lo que es más, un humano fue quien los mató a todos—  
  
Los Cullen la miraron incrédulos.  
  
—¿Estás bromeando no? Un humano no pudo hacer eso—Royal pensó que les estaban tomando el pelo pero por la mirada de los dos telépatas vio que no mentía—A lo mejor recibisteis información falsa—  
  
—No lo creo varios vampiros murieron en el sur y dicen lo mismo un humano, no sé quién es pero si es verdad o no tened cuidado—  
  
Carine asintió—Los humanos es mejor no subestimarlos pueden parecer frágiles pero si se lo proponen podrían ser peligrosos por eso los Vulturis se empeñan tanto en mantener nuestra existencia oculta de ellos—  
  
Jess miro a sus amigos preocupada—Si es así tened cuidado—  
  
—No te preocupes nosotros apenas vamos al sur y estaremos en guardia—dijo Peter.  
  
Así continuó la conversación con temas triviales.  
  
Mientras lejos de allí.  
  
Una persona estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de un camión mientras observaba un mapa.  
  
—¿Forks, eh?—murmuró mientras rodeaba el lugar con un rotulador—¿Vampiros vegetarianos? Eso tengo que verlo por mí misma—  
  
Antes de matarla esa vampira María le dijo quienes eran estos Cullen sus habilidades y su dieta. Ignoraba por que le contaba esto. Tal vez era una trampa u otro motivo pero Darcy estaba decidida a encontrarse con estos Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy llega a Forks y conoce a los gemelos Swan.

_Algún tiempo después._  
  
Darcy se bajó del autobús mirando con curiosidad el pueblo.  
  
Así que ¿esto era Forks? Parecía un pueblo normal, pero sabía muy bien que a veces las apariencias engañan, como que vivieran todo un clan de vampiros allí.  
  
Se inscribió en un motel y luego fue a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, primero fue en una dirección pero luego se decidió por otra así aleatoriamente no quería correr riesgos con este aquelarre.  
  
  


Flashback  
  
  


— _Tendrás que tener cuidado con esos Cullen—María miraba fijamente a Darcy, esta le había cortado los brazos y las piernas destrozándoselos y la había torturado.  
  
—¿Por qué? ¿algunos tienen esas habilidades?—  
  
—Casi todos ellos, con quienes tendrás que ser más cauta es con Archie es vidente puede ver el futuro pero su poder es limitado dependiendo de las acciones de uno puede cambiar y confundirlo si cambias de decisiones sin parar, también con Edward y su gemela Edythe son telépatas—_  
  
  


Fin del flashback  
  
  


Darcy había viajado tomando muchas direcciones cambiando de una a otra por si acaso la vidente la veía venir, le había llevado un tiempo pero finalmente estaba allí. Tendría que ser cauta con los vampiros telépatas y tener la mente preparada, odiaba cuando alguien se metía en sus asuntos personales y que esos dos pudiera mirar dentro de su cabeza, la sacudía.  
  
Miraba un mapa cuando un chico que andaba distraído y cabizbajo chocó con cuidado.  
  
—¡Oye ten cuidado!—miró molesta a la persona pero se calló cuando vio el estado del joven, debía ser de unos diecisiete o dieciocho pelo castaño y ojos marrones y unas grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos estaba mortalmente pálido y tenía una expresión muy triste.  
  
—Lo siento no miraba por dónde iba—su voz era débil apenas audible.  
  
En ese momento apareció una chica un poco más baja que el chico, cabello del mismo color y ojos parecían ser hermanos. Y por lo que veía la chica también estaba decaída.  
  
—No te preocupes pero ten cuidado—  
  
Lo tendré.  
  
La chica asintió—Adiós—se quedó congelada cuando vio la cicatriz que cruzaba casi toda la cara de la chica con la que chocó su hermano y su mirada era fría y dura pero se suavizó cuando los miró pero Bella apartó la mirada para no ofenderla, su gemelo también lo notó.  
  
Darcy miro a ambos irse cabizbajos, ¿Qué les habrá pasado?.  
  
No era asunto suyo así que continuó con su camino.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


Los gemelos Swan vieron a esa mujer huraña irse, había algo en ella no solo por su cicatriz y sus ropas una chaqueta que le venía algo grande y pantalones de montaña gastados y botas de combate junto a una camiseta negra del Led Zeppelin.  
  
Pero su mirada, era como la de ese cazador James que intentó matarlos cuando los arrinconó en esa academia de baile que Bella asistía de niña y Beaufort tocaba el piano. Él habría acabado muerto o convertido de no ser por su hermana que distrajo al vampiro lo suficiente para cuando llegaron Edward y Edythe. Pero a diferencia de James los ojos de esa chica aunque fríos y duros mostraron una amabilidad que nunca podría tener el vampiro.  
  
James murió y estaban a salvo, todo iba bien con ellos hasta que sucedió lo de su cumpleaños.  
  
  


Flashback  
  
  


— _Archie es demasiado—Bella y su hermano miraban anonadados el gigantesco pastel.  
  
—¿Os gusta?—el chico de pelo corto había preparado un enorme pastel y varios regalos para los gemelos, como siempre excesivo.  
  
—Es increíble gracias Archie—  
  
Todos estaban encantados hasta que Bella se cortó sin querer con el papel de regalo y enseguida estalló el caos.  
  
Jessamine que debido a su pasado violento y lleno de guerras y luchas siempre fue el que más tuvo dificultades para contenerse ante la sangre humana. Con un rugido se abalanzó sobre ambos pero tanto Edward como Edythe gritando ¡NO! Se lo impidieron.  
  
Edythe acabó con una herida en el brazo pero Carine que tenía una increíble inmunidad contra la sangre humana siendo cirujana los calmó a todos.  
  
Después de aquello todo se fue al traste ambos telépatas decidieron por la seguridad de ambos romper con ellos cosa que los dejó devastados su padre Charlie intentaba animarlos pero era difícil.  
  
Su amigo Jacob había conseguido animarlos un poco y mostraba cierto interés en Bella. Pero todavía los echaba mucho de menos a los Cullen y sobre todo a sus parejas._  
  
  


Fin del flashback  
  
  


Ambos dejaron los dolorosos recuerdos y se fueron a casa.  
  
Darcy estaba paseándose cuando en un callejón vio a un hombre amenazando a cuchillo a otro.  
  
—¡La cartera!¡vamos!—  
  
En ese momento el atracador sintió un golpe en los riñones dejándolo sin aliento de rodillas vio a una mujer que había aparecido de la nada.  
  
—¿Nunca te han dicho que no está bien robar?—  
  
Sobreponiéndose por la rabia cogió el cuchillo de nuevo.  
  
—¡Zorra!—Pero para su sorpresa la mujer de un movimiento le arrebato el cuchillo y se lo clavó en la pierna soltando un grito de dolor se calló al suelo agarrándose la pierna.  
  
—Además maleducado espero que más adelante te comportes mejor y seas más educado—  
  
La policía no tardó en llegar al lugar de los hechos, Charlie se presentó interrogando a las dos personas, miró la identificación.  
  
Darcy Blake marine eso explica como dejó fuera de combate al atracador, uno que había causado muchos problemas estaba agradecido con ella.  
  
—No sé como pagarle—  
  
—No tiene porque solo hice lo que tenía que hacer—  
  
Pero Charlie sentía que le debía una por lo que le contó estaba sin trabajo y acababa de llegar.  
  
—¿Te interesaría un trabajo en el instituto?—


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada de Darcy a Forks causa chismorreos y rumores en el pueblo, para sorpresa de los hermanos Swan vuelven a encontrársela.

Tanto Bella como Beau estaban en la cafetería solos en una mesa, ninguno tenía ganas de hablar con los demás aún estaban mal pero Jacob había conseguido animarlos un poco.

—Eh chicos—los dos se volvieron hacía Lauren.

—¿Habéis visto a la nueva trabajadora de la cafetería? ¡es espeluznante!—la chica daba miradas disimuladas hacía el lugar donde daban la comida.

—Lauren no seas así—dijo Angela—la mujer tiene una cicatriz en el rostro pero no hace falta tratarla como si fuera de un animal de feria—

—Vamos no pretendo hablar así de nadie pero además tiene una mirada que da miedo—

Mientras los dos chicas discutían Beau y Bella se miraron, no podía ser coincidencia se levantaron y fueron hacía allí y en efecto era la misma mujer con quien chocaron antes con el pelo recogido en una redecilla y delantal.

—¿Que vais a comer?—les preguntó.

—Oh nosotros somos con los que te topaste antes ¿no recuerdas?—preguntó Beau.

La mujer tuvo un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

—A si ya me acuerdo—

—No sabíamos que trabajabas aquí—dijo Bella.

Darcy se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco pero después de ayudar a la poli de aquí el sheriff quería agradecérmelo y me consiguió trabajo aquí—

Bella la miró sorprendida—¿Tu eres quien dejo ko a ese atracador?—Charlie les había hablado de ella.

—Si Darcy Blake un gusto ¿y vosotros?—

—Yo soy Beau y ella mi gemela Bella Swan—

—Así que vosotros sois los hijos del jefe de policía—siguió con lo suyo—Bueno ¿vais a comer algo o no? Que hay cola detrás de vosotros.

Los hermanos se despidieron de Darcy y pronto todo el colegio se convirtió en un hervidero sobre ella oyeron lo que pasó y como ayudó a atrapar a ese delincuente y que había sido marine.

—¿Se haría esa cicatriz estado de servició? Es horrible—dijo Mike.

—¡Dejadla en paz!—Bella los miró molesta—¿Que más da cómo se la hiciera? No es asunto nuestro y no deberías insultarla Mike—

—Es cierto no deberíais hablar así de alguien por verse distinto—dijo Beau igualmente de acuerdo.

Angela estaba feliz por los menos ellos no eran así, veía que esa chica Darcy en el fondo no era tan ruda como parecía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darcy estaba saliendo del instituto, no estaba mal había conseguido un empleo rápido aunque fuera el tener que lidiar con adolescentes hormonales.

Por lo que descubrió los dos gemelos Swan fueron novios de los otros gemelos Cullen Edward y Edythe los telépatas, pero se enteró también que habían dejado la ciudad, tendría que visitar el que fue hogar de esos vampiros.

Darcy encontró la casa, tenía que admitirlo los vampiros de este aquelarre tenían muy buen gusto.

—Joder con los colmillitos no escatiman en gastos—miró a su alrededor, no creía que hubiera ninguna llave—Tendré que usar el método a la vieja usanza.

Forzó la cerradura y entró, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de ella. Miró a su alrededor impresionada, a Darcy en realidad jamás le llamó la atención el lujo y todas esas cosas, es más se sentía más cómoda viviendo en una tienda de campaña en el monte.

Pero era muy espacioso y con las ventanas que deban al bosque daba la sensación de estar allí. Luego volvió a la realidad

—Ahora no te quedes admirando su casa Darcy lo primero es investigar—

Miró en cada habitación pero todas estaban vacías sin ningún rastro, pero notó algo en el suelo en los dormitorios donde deberían estar además las huellas del escritorio y demás muebles faltaba el de la cama y lo mismo en los demás.

Llegó a la conclusión, definitivamente esa familia no habían tenido camas en sus dormitorios y desde luego no dormían. Lo que le dijo María era cierto pero debía enterarse si su dieta era también real.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente comprobó en los anuarios y fotos del periódico del instituto y descubrió por fina los famosos Cullen.

Eran inhumanamente hermosos se veía venir los gemelos eran muy guapos de una forma clásica y el rubio tenía una cara de arrogancia le daban ganas de golpearlo, le recordaba un poco a los matones de su escuela, la chica que iba a su brazo tenía una sonrisa simpática y parecía un oso. El chico rapado sonreía de forma parecida a un elfo o duende, a su lado una chica rubia parecida al otro rubio, pero esta tenía una mirada seria en la foto a Darcy le recordaba a muchos compañeros suyos del pelotón. Y todos tenían algo en común sus ojos eran dorados en vez de rojos como los vampiros normales.

No había mucho de los padres por lo que descubrió Carine era una gran médico y su esposo por lo que vio no trabajaba.

Decidió también visitar la Push una reserva y se enteró de las leyendas indias y los lobos cosa que le llamó mucho la atención, si fuera cierto tal vez también hubiera licántropos allí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darcy observaba un vídeo con interés, en el había lobos de gran tamaño corriendo en manadas desde luego no eran lobos normales y no se parecían en nada al licántropo con el que se topó en el pasado.

Rastreó el bosque hasta que halló unas huellas gigantescas de lobo, sabía que no eran normales por lo que los siguió hasta llegar a la ciudad y cambiaban a huellas normales de humano.

_No son hombres lobo normales,_ pensó había colocado cámaras espías en troncos de árboles en zonas que pensaba que solían frecuentar y había dado en el clavo.

Forks era una ciudad de locos.


End file.
